Hypnosis What is it good for?
by white lioness0429
Summary: absolutly nothingsay it againabsolutly nothing! It's their last year at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione have already done something wrong, hypnotise Snape into thinking he is cat. HermionexSnape in chapter 3.
1. Last week of school

* * *

Disclaimer: I regret to say I don't own anything. (

This is a story that shows a very valuable lesson in life; don't EVER try to get revenge on your teacher by means of hypnosis!

* * *

It was another ordinary day to everyone with an unfortunate exception to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had double Potions right after lunch. 

"Is it just me or are our timetables jinxed or something?" complained Ron, "The war's over and we've still got problems!" Harry exchanged looks with Hemione

"Well given the fact that you wiped out – what was it now, three Deatheaters maybe karma is just having its way with you" said Harry

"Oh shut up you're sounding like Prof. Trelawney" Ron snapped.

The dungeons were dark, gloomy and were of no surprise to Harry."Wonder if Snape will ever think of redecorating?" said Hermione, "Yeah right!" laughed Ron, "He first might want to wash that hair of his first, its got enough oil to get a rusty bicycle working again!" But they quickly fell silent as a shadow belonging to their Potions Master loomed over them. "It should be none of your concern what I do with my life and 10 points will be taken off Gryffindor for insulting the teacher" said Snape in a toneless voice. The three of them quickly walked over to their seats and as they sat down Ron whispered to Harry "That wasn't an insultment, it was a tip".

Once again Snape had asked them to make a complex potion than made Neville shake uncontrollably when he saw the instructions. Both Harry and Ron were unsuccessful at making the potion a sky blue but instead a dung brown. Hermione however had her cauldron contain a blue bubbling liquid and was looking pleased with her work. She turned her back to write down some notes but this was not gone unnoticed by Draco Malfoy.

With a sneer he secretly tipped a bottle of mandrake roots into her potion making it hiss and finally turn to ash. Harry was furious at what the sneak had done and drew his wand; before he could hex him Snape had came over to their work area. "Sloppy work again Mr Potter and Mr Weasly" he turned to Hermione who had an expression of pain and anger, "Miss Granger you have just made a foolish mistake and I being the teacher can not let that go unpunished" he said sternly, "all three of you will receive detention tonight and another 10 points will be taken from you each" he said before striding away with a satisfied look.

The class packed up their things and left in a hurry to their common rooms, it had been a very good day and now there was detention with a bat they had to deal with.

It was exactly six o'clock when Harry, Ron and Hermione met outside the door of the classroom. "I swear that before I graduate I'm going to get my revenge on him" said Hermione under her breath, "which one?" asked Ron as the door opened to let them in, "both" she replied. Surprisingly the classroom was empty so they sat down and waited, before long Hermione had taken out a book to pass the time. "What's that?" asked Harry, "It's a book on hypnotism" Ron was as confused as Harry "But Hermione since when do you believe in stuff like that?" Hermione glared back at him "Since I ran out of topics that were interesting" Ron and Harry looked at each other before turning towards the front. "That's a start" Harry whispered.

It had been half an hour before Snape had entered the room carrying paperwork and books. "Now" he started "You will clean up the classroom as your punishments without the use of magic" Hermione immediately spoke up "Sir aren't we going to just do school work?" Snape gave her a look that made her become quiet "I could but where is the fun in that?"

* * *

Hours passed slowly as Harry struggled to maintain books while placing them into their correct shelves, Ron was sweeping what looked like dried potion and was certainly not getting anywhere while Hermione was dusting cabinets with a very dirty feather duster. Something immediately stopped her from doing her job and it turned out to be what looked like an old pendulum. She blew off the dust and held it open in her hand. Snape got up and walked slowly out of the classroom giving her the perfect time to contact Harry and Ron. 

"Harry, Ron – come over here I found something!"

They rushed over to her as anything would amaze them at them at this point of boredom.

"Wow…..what is it?" said Ron, "It's a pendulum Ronald, it's used in hypnosis you know" she explained.

"Okay so should we test it out just for fun?"

Harry and Ron looked at her as though she was crazy "on what Hermione?" said Harry "It's not like we're going to find a guinea pig in a classroom. The door opened and Snape came back in not even bothering to look up to see wether they were working or not.

"No but 'he' will be just as good" Hermione gestured to their Potions Master who was now giving grades on report cards. Walking up to the desk with Harry leading, Hermione pulled out her book on hypnotism and the pendulum. Snape looked up for only a second before going into a trance as Hermione started talking the spell in Latin.

Snape fell to the ground lifeless behind his desk. "Oh no we killed him!" panicked Ron, "we didn't" reassured Hermione "he is just knocked out".

Moments later he sprang back to life meowing like a cat. "Hermione what the hell did you do!" screamed Harry as he back away from Snape who began to like his hand. "I – I think I used the wrong spell" whimpered Hermione as she flipped through the pages of the book. They searched until finally coming to the spell she had recited which unfortunately was under the heading of 'Animalia Mind Confusion'. "Oh great so this means that Snape thinks he's a cat?" Harry said becoming very worried. "I guess but until I can find away to reverse it I guess we'll just have to keep him until then" Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with mixed expressions on their faces "What do you mean 'we'!"

* * *

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Or just want to see where this is going? Well review and find out! 

Any flames will be laughed at and fed to the werewolves in my basement Bwahahahahahahahah ummmm yeah.


	2. Looking after your Potions Master

Hey it's white lioness here with next update. I'm trying to make the chapters at least 1000 words long because other wise it seems a bit of a waste of a chapter. Anyways I hope you read and enjoy.

P.S: I've decided to move it to romance and humour since I had to change some of the plot. (I couldn't write anything without it becoming some sort of love story so I'll see how that goes)

**Disclaimer: Me Own Nothing But Story**.

* * *

It had started off as a normal day for Harry, Ron and Hermione but dragging their Potions Master who thinks he's a cat, to their dormitories was anything but normal. Snape was now happy to running on four limbs which given the fact that our legs are longer than our arms, it looks very pathetic.

"God damit Snape', complained Hermione, "Stop running off or you're really going to get us in trouble"

Snape looked at her and cocked his head before running after a mouse that had found its way into the corridors.

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to the Gryffindor common room and it was lucky that everyone was away for the holidays.

Just as they were making their way to their bedrooms, Ron, Harry and Hermione stopped and looked down at Snape before realising the problem at hand.

"Hell there is no way that we're letting him into our bedroom!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"But it's the girl' bedroom!" complained Hermione.

"Every girl is away for Christmas, Hermione." said Harry, "so you can have him all to yourself and let's not forget that you got us into this mess" joined in Ron.

Finally giving up she coaxed Snape up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.

The fire was comforting and the armchairs in front of it were the perfect place to sit and enjoy a book – in Hermione's point of view anyway. Taking the nearest one she pulled out 'Hogwarts a History' and began reading. It wasn't too long before a knock came from the door, making her stand up and walk reluctantly to answer it.

"Oh hello Dobby" Hermione said to the house elf, Dobby poked his head around the door before answering "hello miss can Dobby get you anything?" Judging by the nervous look she guessed that he was probably sent here by someone and she had a fairly good guess that it was Harry. "No thanks Dobby I'm not at all that hungry," she turned around to see Snape crouched on her bed and finally it hit her "but could you bring some tuna and milk for Crookshanks though?" Dobby's eyes widened with happiness, "of course miss" and with a pop he vanished.

Hermione sighed in relief and turned back to Snape who was still looking at her from her bed with wide eyes and a welcoming smile. _'Well thinking he's a cat is a good excuse for being this nice; otherwise I would be worried by now'. _She thought. At an instant a plate full of milk and a bowel full of tuna appeared on the carpet next to the fire. Snape pounced off the bed and ran over to it, before plunging his face into the tuna. Seeing such a thing was too much and Hermione rolled on the floor in a laughing fit. She took up the courage to sit down beside him as he ate. Snape finished his meal very quickly because as soon as he did he rubbed his head against her side in affection. Hermione looked down and smiled as she gently stroked his head and turned back to her thoughts, _'he is not too bad - what am I saying? I'm stroking Severus' head - I could get used to this'. _The clock chimed eleven and Hermione yawned deciding that it was time to get some sleep. She quickly changed into her clothes and climbed into her warm, soft bed. Hermione's world was beginning to black before jerking back up by the touch of a pale, cold nose. Snape was nuzzling an all too obvious message that he got the bed first.

"Oh fine!" she said while shifting herself to the other side of the bed, "just don't take up too much room or you'll never get a chance like this again"

And Hermione soon fell deep asleep with her arm around Severus.

'_First thing tomorrow,'_ she thought _'I'm finding a way to reverse this problem'. _

_

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows of the girl's bedroom, giving Hermione an awakening she was not hoping for. Yawning, she reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed into her tight jeans and pink hooded top._

Harry and Ron were already in the common room playing wizard's chess when they noticed that Hermione was awake.

"Have a nice sleep?" said Ron teasingly. Harry just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Actually it was quite pleasant," Hermione replied in the same tone, "sharing a bed is good for the cold nights".

Ron was beat but also looked as though he was going to be sick. Harry just laughed and said "well good for you, and guess what?" he pulled out the hypnosis book that Hermione had been reading, "we found away to reverse the spell" Hermione looked as though she would burst into tears of joy, "you did this all by yourself?" she exclaimed. "Come on Hermione" said Ron "we're not that stupid and besides we felt guilty about leaving you to take care of Snape".

"Thankyou so much" she said.

After much reading and discussing they found the ingredients and method for the reverse spell. "Well the first four ingredients will be easy" said Harry, "But I've never heard of those last five" he pointed to a row of materials on the page. "You wouldn't of," explained Hermione, "Those materials are very rare and I think the only place to get them would be Snape's storage room". Ron went wide eyed, "But waits a minute!" he said, "Where _IS_ Snape?"

They looked around the room franticly with no luck.

"Oh hell this is not good" wailed Hermione.

"You think!" shouted Ron.

* * *

"Ok we'll try the boy's room and you try the girl's" said Harry and they all ran to find their Potions Master. Hermione was crying out Snape's name franticly but with no luck. She sat down on the bed feeling a mix of sadness and guilt how could she of not noticed that he had gone before? Harry's voice shook her out of her thought.

"Hermione!" he called, "we're going to check outside, come on!"

They all ran outside onto the school grounds but Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh great" complained Ron, "Last year of school and we already lost our Potions teacher, he could be chasing butterflies for all we know now"

Harry looked up and his expression immediately changed to petrified. "You don't know how right you are" Ron looked up as well.

"I was right about Snape jumping off the Gryffindor tower window in an attempt to catch an insect?" Ron said in a bored tone, "cool"

They were silent for half a second.

"Snape!" They yelled.

* * *

2nd chapie done!YAY! O.k not much romance but there will be soon enough... by soon enough I mean the next chapter (sweatdrop)


	3. Cure and the Feelings

O.k. so far Hermione is starting to get feelings and Snape is about to jump off a five story window, things could not be better for her.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling (wish I was as smart at writing as her)

* * *

"Snape!"

They ran over to the tower just as their Potions Teacher jumped off.

"What do we do? Ron yelled.

Snape's cloak flew off as he fell towards the grounds like a wingless hippogriff.

"Harry do something!" cried Hermione

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled. The broomstick flew out of the common room and quickly into his hand. He then kicked off immediately.

Swooping down in a nose dive was not a problem for Harry; it was the 'catching Snape' part that had him worried. He finally sped up underneath Snape and let him fall onto his broomstick with ease that even he didn't think was possible. Harry touched down lightly as Snape jumped off the broom and ran around brushing himself against Hermione making some sort of purring noise.

"Very good skills Mister Potter and I must say they come in handy" Harry turned around to see his headmaster clapping for him.

"But I'm afraid we'll have to talk about this problem" he motioned to Snape who was curled up between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

As soon as they had got inside and had put Snape into a muzzle and tied him to a post, Dumbledore invited them in to his office.

"I believe you have some explaining to do" he said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Well you see Sir" started Harry,

"-I'm very sorry Sir" said Hermione cutting off Harry from finishing his sentence, "it is my entire fault and" Dumbledore silenced her, "now, now Miss Granger, it is right that you take the blame but that's no longer important." He smiled and looked down at Snape who was hungrily eyeing Fawkes, "first we must return Professor Snape here to teaching rather than chasing mice"

Harry turned to Ron, "Sir we have found the cure to the spell"

"Very good you three" he said, "I give you permission to use whatever you need to make the antidote" he looked at Hermione, "I trust this task with you Miss Granger".

"Yes Sir"

The cauldron bubbled as the final ingredients were added and it turned a bright green.

"Done" Hermione said happily.

"Thank Merlin this is going to be over soon". Ron sighed.

"Yeah" agreed Harry, "but because of what happened. Hermione just got detention for the rest of the year".

"Do you have to remind me?" Hermione said the annoyance.

"Look just hurry up and get this veil filled up so we can cure Snape and go back to the common room" Ron said.

* * *

After some ten minutes of feeding Snape the bottle of liquid and dragging him down to the hospital wing, Hermione collapsed onto her four-poster bed and fell asleep without bothering to get undressed.

The next day was spent mainly at Hogsmead drinking butterbeers and looking in shops. When it reached seven thirty, Hermione went down to the dungeons to serve her detention. She sat down on a desk and waited for Snape to come. _'Why must he always be late the sneak'_ she thought.

Snape entered in his usual manner wearing his black robes and looking at her as though she was a lump of dirt. Hermione however took one look at him and remembered the tuna incident and fell to the floor laughing. Snape was anything but amused.

"And what might I ask is so funny Miss Granger" he said in a deadly tone.

Hermione continued to laugh before answering, "I don't think you would like to know".

Snape became paler than usual, "I'm waiting"  
Hermione looked up and straightened herself out, "Ever tried eating tuna with a knife and fork?" she said teasingly.

Snape stopped for a moment before pulling out a chair and sitting down while holding his head with his hands. Hermione didn't know how to react to this, did she just make him crack with so much humiliation that he has lost all dignity. She sighed and sat down beside him, "look" she started softly, "no one else but me knows about this because both Harry and Ron wanted the event out of their minds, they said it would scar them for life" Snape looked up at her and turned away, "Why are you still here? Haven't you had enough tormenting me?" he said like a child.

Hermione looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Who has tormented whom ever since the start of school? Who has called me names for getting an answer right? I've been through just as much as you have!" she had lost her tolerance for the bat. She stood up off her chair and turned around and was about to leave until something caught her wrist.

She looked around to have her eyes meet with the pleading ones of her teacher,

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Her expression softened and she took his hand in hers, "I am too"

Snape came over and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"One question though" Snape started, he picked up the muzzle that they had used on him, "what is this?"

* * *

Is it done?

Oh of course, besides it's nice to leave the story there with them holding each other

Well that's it for me and 'Hypnosis, What is it good for?' Feel free to read any time. S.L


End file.
